battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Provolowned
The Provolowned is a primary weapon for the Heavy class, being released during the first week of v1.3.1. It is a re-texture of the Beebeegun, and deals greater damage and has more ammo. However, it has a longer reload. It also features a considerable wind up time due to the barrel needing to spin faster than other miniguns. Despite these disadvantages, the weapon's high damage output is not to be underestimated. The list of dangers associated with over consumption of cheese just got a little bit longer. Four cheese blend your opponents into a quivering mass of curdled shame! ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage Like all automatic weapons, the Provolowned is capable of dealing constant, consistent damage as long as the weapon is aimed and fired at an enemy. Being a minigun, the Provolowned features "wind up" and "wind down" delays, in which the barrel of the gun rotates in preparation for fire or cease fire. Unlike other miniguns, where the wind up is barely noticeable, the wind up of the Provolowned is quite long and can be a great hinderance if unprepared. To overcome this, it is advised that players continuously tap the fire or double tap (depending on settings) to keep the barrel spinning and reduce the wind up time. The Provolowned deals 9 damage per bullet and is capable of dealing 60 damage per second without the use of equipment or Propbearganda. With 100 ammo and a 0.15 second rate of fire, it takes 15 seconds for all ammunition to run out. When a player does reload, though, they will have to survive for a lengthy 4.5 seconds. The Provolowned usually falls short when it comes to consistent accuracy and has a moderate spread to its bullets. Because of this, it is advised that players attack from mid to close for the most effective offense. Because of its excessive wind up and the general difficultly associated with overcoming it effectively, it is advised that newer players stick with more staple miniguns such as the Electric Honey (BBG) and Beebeegun. Despite this, if the Provolowned is harnessed correctly, it can be lethal. Equipment The following Equipment affects the Provolowned: Trivia *'Additional Stats:' **Wind up speed value: 375 **Wind down speed value: 450 **Max barrel rotation value: 3000 (the exact times it takes to start and stop firing will be updated in the near future) *'Previous Stats:' **Damage: 9.0, 10.0 **Bullet spread value: 0.08 **Wind up speed value: 500 **Wind down speed value: 300 **Max barrel rotation value: 1000 **Damage +2: 2.00 damage *The name "Provolowned" is a pun on "Provolone", which is a type of cheese. *Originally, the Provolowned cost 120,000 Joules. *The Provolowned's appearance is complemented by additional effects, including small flies circling its circular cheese. This is purely cosmetic and has no added functionality. *Like all v1.3.1 weapons and skins, the Provolowned was offered to those who took part in the Forum Appreciation promotion, free of charge, and before the official release date/week. Category:Battle Bears Category:Heavy Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Weapons